1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that comprises, on a substrate thereof, a display region including a plurality of display pixels arranged in a matrix, a plurality of conductive patterns extending from the display region, and a supply part for supplying a driving signal through the conductive patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus can be an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), an OLED (Organic Electroluminescent Display) or the like, which is widely used for a monitor display of a computer, a television receiver or the like. The display apparatus includes, on a substrate thereof, a display region for displaying an image, supply parts for supplying a scanning signal and a data signal to the display region, and a signal wiring for connecting them.
More specifically, a display apparatus of an active matrix type using a switching element, a TFT (thin film transistor) for example, has a display region containing a plurality of display pixels arranged in a matrix within a region of a rectangular-shaped array substrate excluding a peripheral part thereof. Then, a plurality of scanning signal wirings and a plurality of data signal wirings extending outside the display region corresponding to rows and columns of the display pixels are respectively connected to a scanning signal supply part and a data signal supply part disposed an end part in a longitudinal direction of the array substrate and an end part in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction, respectively.
In recent years, reduction in the ratio of a width of a peripheral part of an array substrate to a display region, which is so-called narrowing frame width, has been advanced. In accordance therewith, conductive patterns as a scanning signal wiring and a data signal wiring have been fined. A conductive pattern is formed on an array substrate using techniques of lithography and etching. It is known that etching progress changes in accordance with the degree of density of the conductive pattern.
Therefore, in a region where conductive patters are densely formed, for a conductive pattern located in a boundary portion with a less-dense region, etching is excessively progressed and the width of the conductive pattern is narrowed whereby a resistance value as a wiring is increased. Due to this problem, a signal source impedance of a driving signal to the display region is increased. The finer the conductive pattern is, and the longer the conductive pattern is, it is easily affected by this problem.
As a specific influence of the problem, when a conductive pattern as a scanning signal wiring is made thinner, the timing when a switching element contained in a display pixel is turned on is delayed, and a dark line (or bright line) in the horizontal direction is visually recognized in an image to be displayed in a display region. Also, when a conductive pattern as a data signal wiring is made thinner, the supply of a data signal to a pixel electrode contained in a display pixel is insufficient, and a dark line (or bright line) in the vertical direction is visually recognized in an image to be displayed in a display region.
To address this issue, a liquid crystal display apparatus is proposed in which, by placing a dummy wiring or a plurality of dummy wirings having the same or substantially the same pitch as that of a gate wiring outside gate wirings (scanning signal wirings) respectively located at the first row and the last row of the display region, the gate wiring is note made thinner even if the dummy wiring is made thinner in etching of the gate wiring.